Somewhere
by kmylove
Summary: A love like theirs was too perfect for this world. Two soul mates can’t be torn apart, no matter the reason. They keep searching for each other, until they are reunited in such a way that nothing can tear them apart again…


_**Summary:** A love like theirs was too perfect for this world. Two soul mates can't be torn apart, no matter the reason. They keep searching for each other, until they are reunited in such a way that nothing can tear them apart again…_

_**Lyrics:** Within Temptation – Somewhere_

_Lost in the darkness, hoping for a sign  
Instead there is only silence,  
Can't you hear my screams...?_

Almost a year had passed since that 1st of December morning… He had his eyes covered… He slowly advanced towards her… He would reach to touch her, to grab her, to hold her, to keep her with him forever… He would try and follow her, to feel her…

But in vain… In front of him... darkness… He would take off the scarf from his eyes just to find that she wasn't there… He would wake up from this nightmare screaming her name… but she couldn't hear him…

_Never stop hoping,  
Need to know where you are  
But one thing is for sure,  
You're always in my heart._

That was the reason why Nelson barely had any sleep at nights. After such a sweet November, his life became bitter. At first he told himself he could live without Sara, that he could forget her.

How soon he realized that he was mistaking! He would think about her all day, and his nights would be tormented by nightmares of her leaving.

During December he had tried countless times to find her, but she had moved away of the house where they lived such a wonderful month… He tried finding out where she was from Chaz, but he wouldn't tell him anything. He went to his house several times. The last time he went, he got so angry on his silence, that he hit him. After that he never returned again, ashamed on his gesture.

At the beginning of the new year, Nelson decided his life had to change, that he must try at all cost to forget Sara. So he decided to take refuge in his work, he decided that he had to become the best again. He would work all day round and barely have any sleep at all. He thought that work would be the best remedy to forget Sara…

_Lost in the darkness, try to find your way home  
I want to embrace you and never let you go  
Almost hope you're in heaven so no one can hurt your soul...  
Living in agony 'cause I just do not know  
Where you are_

But he was wrong… Work could not help him forget Sara. She was with him, in his mind at every instant. Knowing nothing about her was torturing him. Thinking about the pain that she might have felt was enough to make him feel pain. Remembering her suffer was too much for him. Sometimes he imagined her fight her disease, accepting a cure, trying to get better to get back to him… but then he would realize Sara was not that kind of person, he would remember how she only took medicine when the pain was unbearable, he would realize that Sara would rather suffer than become a slave of painkillers. In moments when these thoughts tormented his mind he would pray that she was dead, that God had taken her away so that she wouldn't suffer any more. But the thought of Sara being dead was of even more torture…

Thus, Nelson passed his days in agony, desperately wanting to see Sara, at least for one moment, to know how she is…

_Wherever you are, I won't stop searching.  
Whatever it takes, I need to know._

Nelson hardly ever imagined what was to come to him…

One day, at work, during a business meeting, he felt a strong pain in his chest and collapsed to the ground. When he woke up, he found himself in a hospital, in the Intensive Care unit, connected to all sorts of machines that kept him alive. A few days later, the doctor told him that they had to fight hard to keep him alive. He warned Nelson that his lifestyle had seriously affected his heart. Working almost all day, barely sleeping, few food, lots of coffee… His heart condition was so poor that any strong emotion could kill him. The doctor recommended him to take a long vacation if he wanted to reach his old age.

When Nelson was released from the hospital it was October 31. One year before, he had met Sara. That night he went home, thinking about everything the doctor told him.

He decided that time came to put an end to his doubts, that he had to find Sara, to find the truth, whatever happened, that it was the only way for him to live in peace.

_I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying until my dying day  
I just need to know whatever has happened,  
The Truth will free my soul.  
_

1st of November. Chaz heard a knock on his door. On opening it, he saw Nelson. Although he remembered their last meeting, he let him in. Chaz accepted his apologies, he wasn't the kind of person to keep a grudge on someone.

With tears in hi eyes, Nelson implored him to tell him where Sara was… And to his big surprise, Chaz accepted to take him to her… under one condition… Chaz took out a scarf, a scarf identical to that one which covered his eyes the day he lost her. Chaz explained it was Sara's will to be like that, so Nelson let him cover his eyes. They got in the car and drove away.

When Nelson felt the car stop, he could barely speak with the anxiety. He felt Chaz taking his arm and leading the way for him… then they stopped… He felt Chaz slipping a piece of paper into his hand… He heard him telling him that he must read it… He felt the bond of the scarf slowly becoming loose… He could see some rays of light… He look in front of him just to see the sight that he feared for so long… He could hear Chaz telling him that he was sorry, but he was too late…

Nelson kneeled on the grave… She had died in October… She had died the day he had the heart attack… He felt it was a sign… His heart almost ceased to beat the day hers ceased to… Why did they bring him back to life? Clenching his fists in despair he felt the piece of paper Chaz gave him to read. He opened it… Sara's handwriting… A letter from her…

"_Dear Nelson, _

_If you get to read this letter, it means that I have died. _

_But it also means that you never gave us up. That you didn't forget me. That I've managed to change, to make you feel real love. That you remember me just as I wanted you to: happy, healthy, powerful…_

_I hope you don't hate me for leaving you, I hope you understand me… I never forgot you. Remembering our sweet November gave me the strength to fight my illness until the last moment. _

_You mustn't cry for me, Nelson! You mustn't mourn me! Just, from time to time, once a year, one day in November, I pray that you come and visit my grave, and that you bring me one of those wild orchids you told me that I reminded you of…_

_Forget me but remember November!_

_With love,_

_Sara"_

Nelson could barely finish reading the letter. Tears would run down his face. He bowed his head and stood like that for a while.

Was he dreaming or did he hear Sara call him? He raised his head… She was standing in front of him, all dressed in white. She reached for his hand… he gave her his hand… He embraced her as he never did before, then they left off into the distant sunset, two white shadows…

* * *

Chaz was getting worried for Nelson, seeing that he didn't move for a long while. He slowly approached him. He called him, but Nelson stood motionless, kneeling down, resting his head on Sara's tombstone. Chaz tried in vain to get him to get up… Nelson was not breathing any more… Reunited with Sara, his hearth failed him… His hearth, which once was filled with love for her, now ceased its beat to set him free…

Separated on Earth, reunited in Heaven… Two soul-mates that finally found their rest… Two tombs laying side by side…

And a distant memory of November…


End file.
